Legendary Swimmers
by Nozaki Mayu
Summary: Setelah mencari jawaban dari sebab klub renang yang hampir bubar, Claire yang mendengar alasan Kai masuk ke Harvest Moon Academy, membuat hidupnya tidak tenang. Terlebih, ketika Skye juga menantangnya untuk../ AU.
1. About The Rumor

Dulu, ada yang namanya tentang _legendary swimmer_. Itu adalah sebutan untuk beberapa orang yang 'dianggap' legenda dalam olahraga renang.

Awalnya, mereka adalah sekumpulan bocah umur sepuluh tahun yang terpecah di kota masing-masing dengan gaya renang yang menjadi andalan mereka masing-masing.

Satu, dia yang kembar dari Mineral Town dan kembarannya yang satunya tinggal di Echo Village.

Walau mereka kembar identik, sifat mereka sangat beda jauh dan juga gaya renang tercepat andalan mereka.

Dua, dia yang ahli _butterfly stroke _dari Zephyr Town. Dengan tampilannya yang selalu feminim dengan serba merah jambu.

Tiga, dia yang ahli _back stroke _dari Bluebell Town yang selalu memakai bando di rambutnya yang bersurai _hazelnut_.

Terakhir, dia yang ahli di _free stroke_, si tomboi dari Sunshine Island.

.

Rumor tetaplah rumor.

Orang-orang tak mungkin mempercayai sekumpulan anak perempuan yang tergolong terlalu kecil untuk bisa mendapatkan _time limit _mengalahkan KU[1] Senior, yaitu rata-rata sekitar dua puluh detik.

Kelompok seumuran mereka yang termasuk di KU 5, seharusnya waktu tercepat hanyalah berkisar empat puluh detik.

Namun, mereka telah melakukannya, dan membuat seluruh orang-orang yang menyaksikan lomba tersebut, tercengang.

Hingga, akhirnya legenda tersebut tenggelam tanpa alasan yang jelas... karena kelompok mereka sudah tak pernah muncul kembali hingga enam tahun kemudian.

* * *

_**Harvest Moon © Natsume Inc**_

_**Legendary Swimmers © Satsuki Kobayakawa**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Drama/Action**_

_**Warning : AU, Typo(s), Sport-fiction (Swimming)**_

_**Summary : Dulu, ada yang namanya tentang Legendary Swimmer, sebutan untuk beberapa orang yang 'dianggap' legenda dalam olahraga renang. Awalnya, mereka hanyalah sekelompok bocah umur sepuluh tahun yang terpecah di masing-masing tempat berbeda. Namun, mereka telah melakukannya, dan membuat seluruh orang-orang...tercengang, hingga akhirnya legenda tersebut tenggelam, tanpa alasan yang jelas.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1, "About The Rumor."_**

* * *

"Katanya klub renang di sekolah kita akan dibubarkan, lho.", ucap seorang gadis dengan nada datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari _Tablet_-nya, membuka pembicaraan. Rambut pirangnya yang sengaja dia gerai bebas, menjadi sedikit berantakan di ujungnya karena tertindih punggungnya.

"Claire, sejak kapan kamu renang lagi?" Sergah seorang gadis lainnya yang sedari tadi membentuk kubu bersama gadis pembuka bicara tadi. Tomboi dengan bandana yang selalu terikat manis di kepalanya.

"Ayolah. Aku bicara sesuatu yang berkaitan renang, kenapa selalu itu yang kau pikirkan, eh, Chelsea?" Balasnya sedikit bernada sarkastik dengan mata yang masih terfokus terhadap layar.

"Bukannya memang begitu? Rachel, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Gadis berbandana itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah gadis yang sedari tadi menatap layar _gadget _tanpa beralih sedikit pun. Rachel, si kembar identik dari Claire, hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Bedanya, Rachel tidak main _game _segila kembarannya, yang hampir setiap waktu dihabiskan untuk main.

"Dia masih sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Sering kali keluar rumah setelah pulang sekolah, lalu kembali pulang hampir jam makan malam." Jelasnya yang tutur katanya lebih lembut dari kembarannya.

"Gretel, katakan sesuatu." Pinta Chelsea tiba-tiba sambil menyikut sedikit gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri di samping kirinya. "Sedang apa, sih?" Tanyanya penasaran terhadap gadis pirang berambut ikal tersebut.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan resep baru untuk _pastry_. Aku ingin sesuatu yang baru, ide Lillian sih." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk gadis bersurai _hazelnut _yang duduk berhadapan di depannya.

"Sudahlah, Chels. Kembali ke topik utamaku tadi. Menurut kalian, kenapa bisa akan bubar?" Lanjut Claire yang akhirnya meletakkan _Tablet_-nya di bangku mejanya.

Masing-masing manusia yang sedang berkumpul dengan Claire tampak berpikir serius.

"Apa karena tidak ada kaptennya?" Pertama, Chelsea yang menebak.

"Apa karena klub renangnya mayoritas hanyalah beranggotakan laki-laki?" Kedua, dilanjutkan Gretel.

"Apa karena klub renangnya tidak berkembang?" Ketiga, disambung oleh Rachel.

"Mungkin.. Ada yang mengajukan pembubaran klub?" Terakhir, mungkin, mungkin terkaan Lillian sedikit aneh dari yang lainnya.

Claire, sang moderator(?) hanya menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Aku sendiri sebenarnya juga kurang mengerti. Walau tak ada anggota perempuan, itu bukan masalah asal _Harvest Moon Academy _klub renangnya bisa mendapatkan juara. Sekolah kita 'kan, klub renangnya bisa juara di _Summer Cup _antar sekolah walau belum pernah ada yang bisa masuk untuk _Fall Cup_, karena perlombaan musim gugur juga melibatkan dari kota lain. Setidaknya, klub mereka dapat anggaran. Sedangkan, kalau kapten.. Bukannya si Kai yang di 1-C masih kaptennya? Si pecinta nanas dan _summer _itu." Ucap Claire panjang lebar tanpa tinggi. (?)

Keempat sahabatnya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Tapi, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Rachel dan Lillian. Selama ini, sepanjang sejarah ini sekolah kita yang selalu terkenal hanyalah akademis, eh? Dan, satu-satunya klub yang sangat aktif di sekolah kita hanyalah Renang, PKK, dan Seni. Yang lainnya, sepertinya hanya sebagai sampingan saja. Terakhir kali kudengar, sampai saat ini yang selalu aktif adalah renang, namun mereka belum bisa mencapai target sebenarnya, yaitu..." Sengaja memberi jeda, Claire yang sedari tadi bicara mengambil nafas dalam.

"..._Fall Cup_?" Sambung Chelsea yang akhirnya dibalas dengan jentikan jari Claire.

"_Bingo_! Mungkin, karena mereka terlalu lelah karena tak pernah menang, jadi ada yang mengajukan pembubaran klub." Tambah Claire, yang entah mengapa menguap karena sedikit mengantuk.

"Sungguh disayangkan.. Sekolah kita bergabung dari SMP, sih, jadi aku tidak heran bila mereka sebosan itu." Komentar Lillian yang menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya, dan melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Kenapa tidak kita coba melihat-lihat kegiatan klub renang? Mungkin jawaban sebenarnya akan ketemu.", usul Gretel yang tengah memperbaiki rambutnya—bermaksud menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinganya.

Keempat gadis tersebut saling pandang, sesaat.

"Ide bagus."

* * *

Sudah waktu jam pulang, namun kelima gadis yang punya kebiasaan berbincang-bincang dahulu sebelum pulang, mereka akhirnya telah sampai di kolam renang akademi mereka. Mereka pun duduk di balkon yang tak jauh dari kolam renang yang memasuki standar internasional lomba itu.

Walau jam pulang, kegiatan klub tetap berjalan sesuai kebutuhan.

Terlihat, ada banyak laki-laki yang sedang berlatih _basic power up_, yaitu latihan memperbanyak porsi panjangnya jarak tempuh renang untuk meningkatkan ketahanan dasar renang mereka, terutama untuk gaya renang yang bila mereka tidak punya stamina yang lebih. Dasar, namun sangat penting.

"Oh, latihan yang ringan ternyata." Komentar Chelsea saat melihat semua anggota klub menjalani latihannya.

"Jadi kangen.", gumam Gretel sambil membayangkan masa lalunya. Namun, sepertinya lamunan Gretel terganggu dengan dia yang tiba-tiba sadar akan sesuatu.

"Dimana Claire?" Tanya Gretel yang menyadari bahwa ada anggota berambut pirang(?) yang berkurang satu.

"Itu... bukannya Claire?", ucap Lillian yang sepertinya menemukan sesosok Claire yang sedang..menonton latihan dari jarak dekat? Bisa dibilang, Claire ada di sekitar pinggir kolam renang.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada disitu?!", pekik Rachel terkejut dengan suara pelan.

* * *

.

_'Belum. Masih kurang. Laki-laki berambut perak yang renang gaya bebas itu kakinya kurang ke dalam. Nah, kan? Harusnya dia sering latihan menggunakan _Fin[2]_. Lalu.. yang berambut hitam gaya dada itu, sepertinya tangannya kurang kuat. Apa dia kurang latihan menggunakan _Pedal[3]_? Padahal dia punya lengan yang bagus..' _Masih terfokus dengan beberapa komentar batinnya, Claire tidak menyadari bahwa dia juga diperhatikan oleh seisi klub.

"Aku tak menyangka ada seorang _lady _memerhatikan dengan serius seperti ini. Apa kau mau ikut klub renang?" Suara ringan namun terdengar sedikit _bass_, seketika itu juga membuyarkan banyak komentar yang ada di otak Claire.

Claire berbalik badan, dan terlihat sosoknya berkulit gelap yang hanya memakai jaket _training_ tanpa kaos yang dibiarkan terbuka tanpa diresleting dengan celana renang panjangnya. Di kepalanya, ia masih memakai topi renang dan kacamata renang di dahinya.

"Oh, Kai. Tidak-tidak, aku hanya datang melihat-melihat karena kudengar klubmu hampir bubar. Apa benar?" Tanya Claire yang seketika itu juga membuat sang kapten sedikit terkejut. Kai, terdiam sesaat.

"Hei, apa ada masalah di klubmu?" Tanya Claire lagi, tidak sabar karena Kai tidak segera menjawab pertaannya.

Bukan jawaban, Kai menghela nafas berat.

"Benar-benar sudah menyebar, ya..", gumam sang kapten yang nadanya terdengar sedikit sedih. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya—merasa tidak enak.

"Mengapa, Kai?" Lagi, kali ini Claire lebih serius dalam pertanyaannya—atau memang sudah dari tadi?

"Klise, sebenarnya. Kami, tidak punya pelatih."

Mata Claire sedikit membola.

"Lho, dimana Wally-sensei? Bukannya dia selama ini melatih kalian?"

"Itu dia. Dia satu-satunya guru olahraga kita di sekolah, dan kudengar dia dipindah tugaskan ke Forget-Me-Not-Valley sejak musim lalu. Mungkin, akademi kita ini yang terlalu memfokuskan akademis, jadi mereka tidak tahu-menahu tentang pelajaran olahraga kita nantinya." Terdengar dari nadanya, Kai sedikit kesal dan kecewa dengan sistem pelajaran akademinya.

_'Pantas. Sejak Spring kemarin, pelajaran olahraga selalu saja kosong.' _Batin Claire yang sependapat.

"Lalu.. Apa kau tahu sampai kapan Wally-sensei di pindahkan? Atau, kita bahkan tidak akan mendapat guru pengganti?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang memberi tahu kami, dan kemungkinan besar Wally-sensei tidak akan kembali."

Seketika itu juga, Claire mendengus kecewa.

"Padahal, Wally-sensei adalah guru olahraga teraneh dan terbaik, menurutku."

"Setuju."

Claire memijit keningnya.

'_Hancur. Kenapa akademi ini tidak memikirkan olahraganya?! Padahal, olahraga juga penting untuk kesehatan selain teori dan duduk saja di belakang meja.' _Lagi, Claire menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri yang membuatnya menjadi terlihat sebagai anak-aneh-yang-terlalu-banyak-berpikir.(?)

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening. Hanya suara percikan air dari anggota klub renang yang menjalani latihan, dan beberapa gumaman tidak jelas karena suara berisik dari kolam tersebut.

.

"Lalu, kalian mau menyerah?" Tanya Claire spontan, tentu saja Kai sang kapten terkejut mendengarnya.

Melihat reaksi Kai, Claire dapat menduga-duga bahwa pertanyaannya mungkin benar. Saat ia akan berbicara kembali, Kai sudah membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

".._Legendary Swimmers_." Ucap Kai lirih yang cukup didengar oleh Claire.

* * *

_**Degh!**_

* * *

Jantung Claire serasa berhenti berdetak sesaat, namun dirasa itu hanya imajinasi berlebihan yang sedang Claire rasakan.

"Aku masuk akademi ini karena kudengar, sekelompok _Legendary Swimmers _ada disini. Mereka adalah para gadis-gadis yang dulu membuatku tercengang, dan terpikat karena kehebatan mereka. Mereka berenang dengan indah, dan lebih lucunya.. Aku paling kagum dengan gadis yang ikut Gaya Dada waktu itu."

Mendengar cerita Kai yang semakin menuju nostalgia, entah kenapa Claire merasa tubuhnya membatu seketika.

"Dia aneh sekali. Jika orang awam yang memperhatikan, dia tampak berenang dengan sangat lamban. Namun, begitu diperhatikan dengan seksama.. Justru sebaliknya. Dia berenang dengan tarikan tangan mendalam, dan kaki yang kuat untuk mendorong air, seolah-olah, air yang membantunya mendorong untuk berenang. Memiliki luncuran yang panjang, dan nafas teratur. Dan, ketika orang terlalu lama berpikir betapa lambatnya dia, kau pasti akan langsung terkejut jika baru menyadari bahwa dia telah sampai ke lintasan dengan _time limite _yang tak mungkin kau percayai dengan sekali lihat."

Kali ini, Claire berkeringat dingin mendengar lanjutan cerita Kai.

"Sayangnya, aku benar-benar kehilangan jejaknya... Andai saja aku dapat berguru dengannya." Gumam Kai sedikit sedih dari raut wajahnnya.

Claire mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Pelatih dari _legendary swimmers_, eh.. Itu sangat mustahil kau dapatkan dengan informasi seminim itu, Kai.'_

"Semoga kamu dapat menemukan orang yang kau cari." Ucap Claire yang dia akhiri pembicaraannya lalu dengan cepat ia berbalik.

Belum sempat Kai membalas perkataan Claire, tanpa ia sadari Claire menabrak orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya, mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Kai.

* * *

_**Duk!**_

* * *

Dengan keras, Claire menyenggol lengan pemuda bersurai perak nan berkulit pucat yang lebih tinggi dirinya. Anggota klub renang juga—karena terlihat dari dia yang masih memakai celana renang pendek hampir selutut, kacamata renang yang menggantung di lehernya, dan topi renang yang dia genggam, dan tubuh yang basah karena air—yang Claire tak mungkin ia tak kenali.

"Oh, kau ternyata. Maaf, aku tak tahu." Ucap Claire datar yang ternyata dia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu dari sekelasnya sendiri.

Si tampan yang cantik, dengan gayanya yang selalu menggunakan senyum anehnya dan mata yang entah selalu menutup karena dia tersenyum.

"Heheh. Hati-hati berjalan, _milady_. Masuklah ke klub renang bersamaku." Ucapnya yang entah mengapa mengandung promosi tak terduga secara cuma-cuma. Claire hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Skye, kau dulu sudah melakukannya di kelas, sekarang kau juga mengatakannya? Tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Claire yang akhirnya dengan cepat ia sudah meninggalkan kolam renang tujuh lintasan itu. Beberapa orang yang tidak mengetahui siapa Claire, mulai _kepo_(?) ke kapten mereka.

"Gadis yang manis. Sedikit kasar, dan serius, ya? Siapa dia, kapten?", tanya seorang anggota, dengan rambut _hazelnut _pendek yang menjadi lurus karena aktifitas renangnya. Sebelum Kai menjawab, anggota yang baru istirahat dari latihan panjangnya sudah angkat bicara dahulu.

"Kudengar dia teman Gretel, yang sekelas dengan Skye. Perempuan yang gila _game _itu, dan juga sering kulihat dia mampir-mampir di klub PKK dan Seni bersama beberapa temannya." Katanya datar sambil memakai kacamata _minus_-nya yang ada di sebelah lintasan tempat ia berlatih.

"Lloyd, kau tahu banyak, ya."

"Tujuanku adalah menjadi _world traveler_. Ingatan kecil seperti ini sudah bukan hal yang rumit bagiku, Ash."

Dan lelaki pecinta binatang tersebut tertawa.

"Kapten, aku, Rod, dan Vaughn ada keperluan setelah ini, jadi aku harus segera pulang." Sahut seseorang mendadak dengan mengangkat tangannya setelah selesai berlatih.

"Oh, iya. Hati-hati, Neil." Kai hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya. "Lebih baik kita sudahi saja latihan hari ini. Besok kalian semua juga datang untuk rutinitas." Lanjutnya yang juga mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, dan diikuti semua anggotanya.

'_Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali seorang Claire sampai ke klub renang hampir bubar ini. Semoga ada sesuatu yang baik untuk klub renang.'_ Batin Kai heran sambil menggaruk keningnya.

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

"_**Aku yakin sang **_**Legendary Swimmer**_** adalah kalian semua."**_

_**.**_

"_**Chels, aku sudah berhenti berenang."**_

_**.**_

"_**Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, **_**milady**_**. Kau mempunyai tubuh yang terlatih sebagai seorang atlet renang."**_

_**.**_

"_**Hei, semuanya! Kita mempunyai anggota baru, dan juga pelatih baru!"**_

_**.**_

"_**Kalian, bersiaplah latihan untuk neraka dariku. Walau hanya Summer Cup, kita juga bisa berlatih untuk Fall Cup nantinya."**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Penjelasan singkat :**_

[1] Kelompok Umur. Jadi, setiap atlet punya kelompok umurnya sendiri-sendiri. Semakin tua atau bertambah umurnya, dia semakin tinggi KU-nya.

[2] Kaki katak dari karet. Biasanya buat latihan memperkuat ketahanan kaki dengan efek waktu latihan jadi cepat lajunya, tapi berat waktu dikayuh. Kaki biasanya selalu Gaya Bebas atau Gaya Kupu-kupu.

[3] Benda berbentuk bulat yang terbuat dari plastik keras, yang ada pengait karet buat jari-jari. Biasa dibuat latihan tangan supaya lengannya menjadi lebih kuat saat di kayuh. Efeknya sama waktu memakai _Fin_. Semua Gaya selalu menggunakan ini kalau mau lengannya kuat waktu renang, buat latihan. Kalau pas lomba jangan dipakai, ya. Bisa didiskualifikasi nanti.

* * *

Satsuki : Yay, saya kembali lagi, dengan fic gaje yang entah kenapa terpikir idenya~ #diesh

Arata : Buat fic baru lagi? Fiksionpres-nya gimana woi?

Satsuki : Udah selesai kok, tinggal upload doang. Ngebet, nih, sampai-sampai satu chapter dibabat habis dalam sehari. Fufu~

Arata : Dasar.. Fiksi tentang renang, ya.. Tumben. Biasanya buat yang khayalan.

Satsuki : *jitak Arata* Pengen tahu. Lagian, renang juga duniaku, kok.

Arata : *elus-elus kepalanya yang sakit* Iya-iya..

Satsuki : Nah, terima kasih kalian semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu anda yang sangat sempit untuk membaca fic saya! Jika ada pertanyaan yang kalian nggak ngerti terutama di seputar renang, bisa kalian tanyakan di kolom review, ya!

Arata : Dan, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian. Tumben lho, author-nya semangat. *ditimpuk pake pelampung*


	2. A Real Fact With Surprise

_**-Claire's POV-**_

* * *

"Aku yakin sang _Legendary Swimmers _adalah kalian semua."

* * *

_**DEG!**_

* * *

Garpu yang kugenggam terjatuh begitu saja ke dalam kotak bekalku yang masih tersisa setengah, bersamaan suara dentuman keras satu kali di jantungku.

Aku sangat terkejut, eh, kurasa bukan hanya aku saja.

Gadis-gadis yang biasa kumpul denganku sepertinya juga begitu, terlihat dari ekspresi mereka.

Sialnya, ucapan Kai membuat beberapa penghuni kelasku yang tidak istirahat diluar kelas, juga memandang kearah kami.

"Kai, kau datang jauh-jauh dari dua blok kelas dari sini, dan merelakan waktu istirahatmu untuk makan siang, hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" Sahut Chelsea yang sudah memegang keningnya—sepertinya dia pusing.

"Kau tahu, walau tempo hari yang lalu kita memang singgah sesaat ke klub renang, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Tambahku yang mulai _sweatdrop_ mendengar pernyataan Kai tadi.

"Ayolah, kita hanya gadis normal yang sedang menjalani aktivitas sebagai seorang remaja, mana mungkin kami seorang perenang legendaris? Kau ternyata punya selera humor juga, ya..", kata Gretel juga ikut menimpal seraya tangannya berkibas-kibas dan tertawa garing.

"T-tunggu! Tapi, kemarin aku me-"

"Sudahlah, Kai. Jangan buang-buang waktu istirahatmu seperti ini. Kalau kamu memang bermaksud mengajak kami untuk masuk ke klub renang, kau pasti tahu apa jawaban kami, 'kan?"

Setelah aku memotong ucapannya barusan—supaya dia tidak bertambah bicara ngawur, Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, untuk mencari tahu.. Baiklah, sampai jumpa para _ladies _sekalian~" Akhirnya Kai beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada kami, dan satu kedipan sebelah mata yang seketika membuat kami sedikit merinding disko. Aku baru ingat kalau Kai itu tipikal yang hampir sama seperti Rock—_playboy _cap teri, seniorku yang ada di kelas 2-B.

Sebenarnya, pernyataan yang tadi dinyatakan Kai kepada kami, itu tak sepenuhnya salah.

* * *

_**Harvest Moon © Natsume Inc**_

_**Legendary Swimmers © Satsuki Kobayakawa**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Drama/Action**_

_**Warning : AU, Typo(s), Sport-Fiction (Swimming)**_

_**Summary : Setelah mencari jawaban dari sebab klub renang yang hampir bubar, Claire yang mendengar alasan Kai masuk ke Harvest Moon Academy, membuat hidupnya tidak tenang. Terlebih, ketika Skye juga menantangnya untuk..**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2, "A Real Fact with Surprise."**_

* * *

_**-Normal POV, Flashback 2 days ago-**_

* * *

Sudah hampir gelap, dan seperti kebiasaannya, Claire masih berkeliaran keluar rumah dan baru pulang saat hampir jam makan malam.

Namun, kali ini tempat yang ia tuju tidak seperti biasanya.

Dia sekarang sedang berada di kolam renang akademinya yang kegiatan klubnya telah selesai.

Claire menatap lekat ke kolam renang berair jernih itu.

'_Hebat sekali, Claire! Kau jenius! Kami semua mengharapkanmu!'_

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, untuk menghilangkan beberapa suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya ketika ia menatap kolam renang tersebut.

'_Dengan limit waktu secepat ini, olimpiade bukanlah hal sulit. Maka kau harus terus latihan, Claire.'_

Kali ini, ia sedikit meremas sebelah kepalanya.

'_Jangan membuang waktumu untuk hal bodoh, Claire. Ada lomba renang yang harus kau menangkan.'_

Claire mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya—frustasi.

'_Kau menyedihkan, Claire. Kenapa waktumu bisa turun dari sebelumnya? Kau bahkan kalah dengan Lillian yang memakai Gaya Punggung. Seharusnya Gaya Dada bisa lebih cepat walau tidak secepat Gaya Bebas.'_

"Bodoh."

'_Hari ini kita akan latihan! Apa yang kau lakukan seharian tadi, hah? Kalau kau memang tak mau latihan, lebih baik kau __**pergi dari sini dan jangan harap tinggal di rumah ini!**__'_

* * *

_**Tes**_

* * *

Setelah bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri, ia akhirnya tak bisa menahannya. Semua kesakitan lama yang ia pendam, ia tumpahkan semua melalui kedua iris _cyan_-nya.

Claire menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, namun kemudian ia segera membersihkan wajahnya yang basah karena menyadari sesuatu.

"Keluarlah. Jangan jadi _stalker _seperti itu, karena itu akan menurunkan pamormu.", ucap Claire cukup keras, namun sialnya Claire mengatakannya dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Kali ini kau cukup peka juga, _milady_. Padahal kemarin kau tidak merasakan aku yang sejak lama dibelakangmu."

Suara khas yang cukup membuat gatal telinga Claire, karena panggilan _milady_ kepadanya. Mendengar penjelasan singkat dari sang _stalker_, Claire langsung tahu siapa yang mengikutinya sekarang.

Sesosok bersurai perak dengan setelan bercorak seperti polkadot hitam-putih, dengan celana panjang_slim_ berwarna ungu gelap. Kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat menambah kesan pas dengan bajunya.

Ia pun berdiri di sebelah Claire.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin masuk ke klub renang, _milady_? Menyenangkan, lho." Claire mendengus.

_'Lagi-lagi itu. Dia tidak bosan, ya.'_, batin Claire memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Skye, mau kuhancurkan kepalamu?" Tawar Claire yang seketika itu juga membuat Skye melepaskan tawanya yang agak garing.

"Hahaha.. Kau manis sekali, _milady_." Katanya yang langsung dihadiahi oleh pukulan telak di pinggangnya.

"Berisik. Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Telingaku serasa seperti ingin kubersihkan dengan _cottonbud _yang mau kubeli hari ini karena kehabisan." Ucap Claire yang entah kenapa terdengar tidak jelas. Dan Skye terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tidak biasanya seorang dirimu ini mau berkunjung kemari. Ada gerangan apa yang membawamu kemari?" Tanya Skye yang terdengar seperti mengacuhkan protes Claire.

Claire mendengus.

"Apaan, hanya melepas stress." Jawab Claire sekenanya.

"Melepas stress, ya.." Gumam Skye yang mulai tersenyum aneh, yang lebih aneh dari biasanya(?).

Setelahnya, ia mulai mendekati Claire lebih dekat, tepatnya, dibelakang Claire. Claire yang menyadari Skye berada di belakangnya, mulai ancang-ancang ingin bangkit dari duduknya namun telah tertahan oleh kedua lengan Skye yang menahan di bahunya.

"Skye, apa-apaan ka-"

Dengan cepat, tubuh Claire sudah berada di gendongan Skye hanya dengan kedua lengannya. Skye, telah menunjukkan seringai seramnya.

"Kalau begitu.. Ayo kita bertanding, _milady_." Katanya santai langsung membuat kedua mata Claire membola.

"**Oi! **Sudah kubilang berapa kali, kalau aku hanya-"

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, _milady_. Kau mempunyai tubuh yang terlatih sebagai seorang atlet renang." Potong Skye lagi, yang membuat Claire semakin membatu.

Dan seketika itu juga, Claire seperti memutar kembali kaset memori ingatan lamanya.

* * *

**"_Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri."_**

* * *

Claire tak ingat siapa orang yang pernah mengatakan hal dejavu seperti itu. Yang dia ingat adalah..

Hanyalah kacamata renangnya yang berwarna merah seperti matahari senja, yang dikalunginya. Tanpa karet di kacanya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Skye lagi untuk memastikan jawaban dari Claire yang mendadak membisu. Claire yang telah tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu mencengkram leher baju Skye.

"Kupastikan kau akan menangisi kekalahanmu." Ucap Claire yang sorot matanya menantang balik, dan disambut oleh cengiran Skye.

* * *

.

* * *

"Yah... Aku yakin bilang begitu. Tapi, aku tak tahu kalau ternyata Kai juga menjadi stalker ke Skye yang stalker kepadaku." Gumam Claire kepada kelompoknya yang kembali meneruskan makanannya setelah Kai benar-benar pergi.

"Seribu persen Kai pasti akan terus mengejarmu, Claire. Ralat, kita semua." Komentar Chelsea yang telah membersihkan isi kotak bekalnya.

Claire menghela nafas berat.

"Sebenarnya, bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan." Sela Claire lagi.

"He? Lalu?" Gretel mulai kepo.

* * *

"Aku..."

"Taruhan, katamu?" Ulang Claire yang merasa pendengarannya sedikit bermasalah. Atau hanya sekedar memastikan. Dia telah berganti pakaian dengan One Piece swimsuit-nya, lengkap dengan swimcap dan kacamata renangnya.

"Hoh. Dengan pertandingan 100 meter gaya Dada, jika kau menang, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan darimu. Namun, jika sebaliknya..."

Claire mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Dia menduga-duga bila Skye akan...

"..Kita lihat saja nanti setelah aku menang." Lanjut Skye yang langsung membuat Claire jatuh tanpa diduga(?).

"Katakan saja apa maumu, kampret." Sergah Claire yang (sepertinya) sudah tahu apa maksud dari Skye. Sedangkan Skye hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya seraya menjetikkan jarinya.

"Sudah kubilang, jika kau menang, maka aku tak perlu menyebutkannya. Lebih baik kita segera bertanding." Kata Skye lalu melepas baju polkadotnya lalu melakukan pemanasan. Claire juga melakukan hal serupa.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka memulainya. Bersiap untuk start.

Kedua kaki memijak ke pijakan untuk lompatan. Satu kaki kiri di belakang, satu kaki kanan di depan. Bersiap seperti ingin lari marathon.

Namun, mereka bukan bertanding di darat.

Mereka bertanding di air.

Suara percikan air yang sangat keras menggema di kolam renang akademi tersebut. Start dengan lompatan yang kuat, dan dengan cepat mereka mereka telah bergabung dengan air.

'Cepat sekali!' Batin Claire ketika melihat Skye selalu mengimbangi kecepatan renangnya. Dia tahu. Orang yang telah lama tak berenang pasti tak akan bisa mengalahkan orang yang sering latihan.

Pengecualian untuk seorang Claire.

Terlihat lembut di luar, namun tidak baginya. Ayunan tangannya sangat kuat, beserta dorongan kakinya untuk menendang air.

Sekilas dia seperti hanya sedang bermain-main dengan gaya dadanya, namun kenyataannya tidak seperti yang diduga.

Perlahan namun pasti, dia telah mendahului Skye dengan jarak yang tak jauh.

.

.

50 Meter telah mereka raih, dengan dulunya Claire yang melakukan pembalikan sempurna.

Walau dia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbunyi aneh di lutut kaki kanannya.

'Sial!' Umpatnya yang langsung merasakan sakit luar biasa.

Dia tahu, itu sudah resiko apalagi ketika dia sekejap melakukan renang sprint dengan lamanya ia hiatus.

Skye yang mulai menyadari kecepatan Claire perlahan menurun dengan cukup cepat, segera saja dia menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya untuk 20 meter terakhir. Tentunya, Claire tak akan mengalah begitu saja.

Semakin cepat. Semakin kuat. Nafas yang mulai tak beraturan.

Suasana memanas.

Jarak mereka sangat tipis.

Claire mati-matian menahan sakitnya.

Skye yang menguras tenaganya.

* * *

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga."

Gadis tomboi bersurai pirang panjang tersebut menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.

"Apa-apaan dengan perkataanmu itu? Aku datang dengan kemauanku sendiri." Ucapnya lalu memalingkan mukanya dari lelaki bersurai perak yang mengajaknya bicara tadi.

"Katakan saja yang sejujurnya, _princess_. Aku juga mengakuinya kok." Katanya lagi yang langsung saja dihadiahi c_hop-attack_ dari gadis itu.

"Diam kau. Kuharap kau sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk latihan hari ini." Sergah Claire yang entah kenapa mengeluarkan aura gelap(?) dan tak digubris sama sekali oleh Skye. Dan Skye malah langsung berbalik arah dan berseru,

"Hei, semuanya! Kita mempunyai anggota baru, dan juga pelatih baru!"

* * *

_**Dugh!**_

* * *

Seketika itu juga langsung dihadiahi **_cho**p-att**ack_** ala Claire lagi.

"Apa-apaan maksud—"

"Wuah, benarkah itu Skye?!"

Terlambat.

Sebelum Claire protes, semua anggota klub renang tersebut sudah _kepo_ duluan dan bahkan Kai langsung mendatanginya.

"Skye, mungkinkah..." Kai tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, karena besarnya perasaan haru(?) yang diberikan oleh Skye.

Skye menyeringai, dan menunjuk Claire yang berada di belakangnya dengan jempolnya.

"Perkenalkan, Claire, Kelas 1-A.."

"..pelatih baru kalian."

Antara terkejut, kagum, atau bahkan tidak percaya. Semua ekspresi yang tak dapat dipastikan, muncul secara otomatis di wajah masing-masing anggota. Bahkan Kai terlihat sangat menahan untuk tidak bersorak—bahagia, tentunya.

Claire, lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menyatukannya—secara aneh muncul suara seperti mematahkan sesuatu di jemarinya.

**"Kalian, bersiaplah latihan untuk neraka dariku. Walau hanya Summer Cup, kita juga bisa berlatih untuk Fall Cup nantinya."**

Aura horor kembali menguar dari dalam tubuh Claire.

Senang, namun..

Mereka tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi, dibawah bimbingan Claire.

* * *

_**-To be Continued-**_

* * *

_**A/N**_ : Yoo! Lama tidak bertemu. Ternyata menjadi kelas 12 itu benar-benar menyita waktu saya. *criez* Maaf ya, saya baru sempat update.. malam-malam, juga. Karena mumpung ada waktu longgar di waktu yang sedikit. /diesh

Jadi.. Saatnya untuk membalas review~ *nangis haru(?)*

Dari **_SNaizuki_** : Wah, nggak apa kok~ :'3

Terima kasih banget lho, nyempetin review.. Haha, terkadang cerita yang tidak mainstream itu bisa nggak laku sama 'pasar' yang sekarang. Tapi yah, saya sih nggak bakal berhenti. Maaf lama, saya baru dempet soalnya~ :'3

Masalah terinspirasi.. Sebenarnya sebagian ada yang diambil dari kehidupan saya. Yah, kebetulan saja ada juga anime yang mirip, jadi.. boleh-boleh saja sih kalau misalnya dibilang terinspirasi dari anime Free!. /dihajar

Yosh, hanya segitu saja yang kali ini bisa saya sampaikan—lagi nggak ada ide soalnya... /digampar

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian~


End file.
